Reality
by housefan1
Summary: House gets an unexpected visit from someone he knows and Wilson know all to well. Fate has a way of comming in when you least expect! I KNOW IT SOUNDS CORNY BUT IT'S GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

Reality

It was about 1 year ago when House had beaten Tritter in court and it also has been 1 year of a little less but still the same amount vicodin and no more rehab. But still he was the same old House. Wilson how ever had been miserable with the same old divorce issues.

"House...where the hell were you yesterday at 2:00." Cuddy asked as she followed House to the elevators.

"I was regrouping actually. It's been awhile since I seen General Hospital so I thought a reunion might be in order." House snarked as he limped into the elevator.

"Oh well excuse me for interrupting your reunion, but now your reunion has just got you 2 extra hours of clinic duty." Cuddy blew out then she smiled at walked away.

"That's no way to treat a cripple." House yelled back.

Cuddy just opened her office door and walked in. House made it to his floor and when the elevator doors opened he noticed a familiar person standing at the nurse's desk. So he quickly tried to limp to his office but was stopped when his hand rested on the door knob.

"Don't try to run away from me...or at least attempt to speed limp." the young woman shouted out as she left the nurse's desk and approached the froze House.

"What the hell is with people and trying to sexually abuse me, first Cuddy and now you gezzze. I wish people could try and be me." House Teased then he opened the door and limped in the young woman hot on his tracks.

"More like wanting to physically abuse you then sexually. Please believe I don't want nothing sexually from you." she laughed as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Oh snap... so what'cha been up to. What to big at the jeans to call your friends and family back when they call?" House snapped then the two embraced in a small hug.

"Nope... I am looking for a job actually." she smiled as she sat forward.

"Sorry I only hire hookers who are not family or friends so I guess that cuts you." House teased as he threw his ball in the air.

" Uncle Greg you either could hire me or see if Cuddy has anything. That simple...damn your still an ass." she huffed as she grabbed the ball in mid air before he could catch it.

"An ass with confidence might I add." House teased then sat forward. He saw her staring at him he could see she was serious. " Fine...I'll talk to Cuddy...don't you have a ex boyfirend that's I dont know a department head to ask." House huffed then he stole the ball back.

"Well...your my uncle." she nervously mummled.

"Ahhhh...let me guess you didn't go see him." House asked then he sat up in his chair to get a good stare on her.

"Bite me Greg...I'll see him eventually." she sighed then put her hand through her dark black hair.

"Right, well I have to do work but you have two options you could one: ignore him forever and let me tell him your here. or option two: you could go down the hall and go to his office and tell him your here. Your choice." House replied then limped to his conference room.

Jessica House sat there and weighed her options and she knew either way House would tell him and he would find out so she figured she might as well let her own presence be known.

"Dammit Greg." she mummled then she picked up her purse and left out of his office.

As she approached Wilson's office she could feel the tention build up. She felt like she wouldn't breathe if she saw him again. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see her. I mean it's been four years since what had happened and she didn't want to go back. But she took a breathe and knocked on his office door.

"Yeah." Wilson yelled over to the door.

"Hey James." Jessica said slowly and softly as she entered his office.

James had stopped dead in the middel of his paperwork and looked over to see his best friend and old love standing there at the door. Jessica looked at him and to her he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Jessie is that you?" He questioned as he pulled off his glasses and stood from his chair.

"Yeah...ummm listen if your busy I'll just." Jessica asked as she turned to leave.

"No I'm not really busy." Wilson reasoned as he then motioned for her to come in and take a seat.

Jessica and Wilson embraced in a short hug then she took a seat at the front of his desk and nervously she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't really kept in touch but ummm things have been really crazy." she tried to explain and then she laughed a little at the end.

"Yeah well I'm glad your here. But god four years, Jessie that's a long time." Wilson replied then he let his eyes fall upon the gougeous young woman.

It was six years ago when she was 21 years old but even know at 27 years old she still looked gorgeous as ever. She has the same shoulderblade length black hair and the same green eyes and the same great smile and body. Yep she was always beautiful and sexy to him. He remembers when they were dateing how he had to chase away guys from her.

" I'm sorry James for alot of things,but i hope we can be friends. I ummm... I wanted to come by and tell you that I gratuated med school." she smiled when she saw his reaction.

"Really...wow that's great Jessie. I'm really happy for you." he congratulated her and smiled back.

"Thanks...I tried to invite you but your wife sure as hell wasn't too keen on letting me talk to you." she sighed then ran her hand through her hair.

"Ahhh yes well, I'm sorry I wasn't there and she's not wife anymore sort of like an ex wife actually. We're in a nasty divorce." James explained as he played with some papers.

"Guess she can't get enough of you." Jessica teased .

"What about you?" Wilson teased back testing the waters.

Jessica blushed and smiled brightly. "Well with you James...I was always left hungry." Jessica said seductively as she rounded his desk to where he was seated she leaned down to where his ear was and whispered seductively. "The question is did I ever leave you hungry?" She pulled away and sat on his desk.

James gulped and Jessica could see the effect she had on him and this just made her smile even more at that. James turned to see a smiling Jessica sitting with her legs crossed on his desk. This made him feel like he just lost all air supply.

"Everyday...Jessie...everday." Wilson sighed then he sat back in his chair and enjoyed the view.

" Ha ha.. smooth very smooth.Well, I better get going If you wanna get any work done." She replied as she hopped off his desk and grabbed her purse then walked to his door. She stopped and looked back at the grinning James.

"Great to see you again Jimmy." Jessica smiled then left out of the office.

James sat there in his office thinking about her and the way things used to be. He had always wished things had worked out differently but he knew that she was right, they should be friends and nothing more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica sat there in her apartment watching t.v when she heard a familiar knock on the door. If she wasn't mistaken it sounded like a familiar wooden cane. She answered to see House and following behind was Wilson holding a bag of chinese in one hand and a 12 case of budweiser.

"Hey Uncle Greg... James. What are you guys doing here?" She asked as both House and Wilson walked in.

"Well can't a uncle and exboyfirend come and see you without the third degree?" House asked being smug as he gave Jessica a hug.

"Yes, but given the circustamnce that it's you! Hell No!!!" Jessica teased as she then hugged House then turned and took the beer from Wilson.

"Just like a House to grab the liquor first." Wilson joked as he followed Jessica to the kitchen and then layed the food on the table.

"Yeah,well it has to be five o'clock somewhere." House snarked then he grabbed a beer.

Jessica just laughed and Wilson just grinned and shook his head in disbelief. He watched Jessica as she set up the plates and utencils. He couldn't help but to stare and Jessica could definately feel his stare on the back of her neck. House also could see the look and quickly tried to be as smooth as possible to break it.

"So James having fun staring at my neice or do you need a full examination to make you happy." House snapped at Wilson which made Jessica giggle and Wilson to narrow his eyes at House.

"So what are the two of you doing here?" Jessica asked as she handed Wilson a beer then winked at him to say "it's okay." Wilson returned the gesture with a smile.

"Well if you must know, Cuddy has agreed to let you join on as the hospitals new woman onocologist." House replied then took another sip of beer.

"Oh my god Greg that' so great. Thank You." She smiled then gave Greg a hug.

James watched the excited Jessica jump up and down a little like she was still in highschool. Then he was shocked to see her turn around and jump and hug him. But he hugged her and then Jessica kinda froze there for awhile and pulled away slowly.

"Well let's not break a House tradition." Jessica chimmed in as she went to a wooden cabinet.

"Which is?" Wilson asked as he took a seat along with House.

"What else but to have a few real drinks." Jessica laughed then opened the cabinet to show several brands of whiskey and wines.

"Ahhhh yes the true House moments. Aren't you proud I raised her well Jimmy." House joked as he went over to where the drinks were.

Jessica laughed then she handed Wilson a glass of scotch on the rocks and she held a glass of whiskey sour for herself.

Wilson eyed the scotch that she held out for him. "I better not Jessica, I have to drive tonight and." Wilson tried to reason but was then interrupted by a pouting Jessica.

"Ahhh...come on old man 2 drinks won't kill ya." she smiled and put the glass in front of him.

"Wilson don't be such a pussy...your not on reveiw and there's no work tommorow so come on, have a drink." House snapped then he shot back a shot.

Wilson studied the drink then looked over at Jessica who held her glass up as in a toast. Wilson gave in and smiled then held his glass to Jessica's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ha ha ha...shhhhh you'll wake him up." Jessica giggled drunkly as she escourted uncle House to the door. "Are you sure you can drive...I mean you did have a tiny bit more than me Uncle Greg."

"Yeah I'm sure. Hell I don't even feel woozy. Listen are you gonna be ok with him here. I can give him a ride." House asked as he limped out of the door.

Jessica stared at him like she sobered up alot. "Uncle Greg I can handle myself k. Now you get some sleep and come over tommorow for breakfast." she replied as she leaned against her doorframe.

"Listen I'm the adult, you don't have to tell me what to do." Greg snapped then turned and limped away.

" Oh then you'll be here at 12 for lunch, instead right." she called out to him.

"Yep." House called back.

Jessica could do nothing but laugh at his childlike behavior. She swore she had a child for an uncle sometimes. But she locked her doors and looked over to see a sleeping Wilson laying on the couch. She could do nothing but look over at him, she remembers many nights when she dreamt he was there again and now he was. She sat at the table in front of him and watched him sleep. She sat up and sighed then layed a blanket over him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek but lingered there for awhile before pulling back.

"G'night James." she whispered on his cheek.

She moved away and dissapeared into her room. James opened his eyes and just smiled and soon he feel back into concience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning James awoke to the sound of a treadmill in the back room. He sat up and the sudden pains of a hangover washed over him. He felt like he was gonna die then he looked and saw two ibuprofen pills and a water out in front of him on the table. He remembered how she used to do that when House and he got drunk and passed out. He was surprised she hadn't forgot. When he swallowed the medicine he got up and followed the sound of a treadmill into the backroom of the apartment.

"G'morning Jessie." Wilson said rubbing his head. He noticed she didn't respond but she kept running. He had to admit he liked the view of her running alot. But still he blocked the thought out and instead he screamed louder and closer. "Jessica!" he screamed.

This made Jessica turn to him real quick but she kept running with her earplugs in but finally she stoped the machine and jumped off then grabbed a towel,pulled off her earplugs, then she finally sat.

"Your up early this morning." Wilson replied as he leaned against the wall facing her.

"Yeah well,when I was in college I had to work out and stay in fit to work where I worked. So i guess i got used to the routine" She laughed then took a drink of her water.

"I see, and where exactly did you work." he asked now very interested.

"Coyote Ugly." she smiled then stood and walked to her bedroom.

James looked dumbfounded and instead of standing where he was he followed hot on her trail.

"When the hell did you do that?" He asked feeling jealousy leek all through him at the thought of other men watching her dance on a bar.

"What? It was in college I needed the money. Wait, why the hell do I have to explain myself to you? We aren't married." she snapped as she pulled out a shirt and jeans from her dresser drawer.

James sat there and realized that as much as he hated it, she was right and he would just have to live with it. Before he could even apologize he looked up to see Jessica in nothing but a pink lace bra and panties. He felt like his jaw was hanging on the floor. He quickly stopped drooling and turned his back to her when Jessica turned to him.

"James...please you've seen me more naked than this." she laughed then slipped on her blue jeans.

"Yeah but, It's different now Jessie." he replied turmimg with his back now facing her.

"How's that James." she laughed as she still stood there with her jeans open and her bra still exposed and her hair up.

"Jessie are you done are what?" he asked nervously as the image of her ran through his mind over and over again.

Jessica grinned as she walked up close to his back. "Yeah, you can turn around." she lied as she stood there.

James turned to still see a half naked Jessica in front of him. "Jessie would you please." he stuttered as he still faced her. His eyes driving over her body.

"Please you and I both know you want to look." she grinned then she placed her hands on her hips.

James just blushed and blew out his breathe. Then he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips which then grew deeper every second. He pulled away and looked at a shocked Jessica.

"Now what was that for Dr.Wilson." she asked breathlessly.

"That was to finally ending what we started." he sighed then he walked to her bedroom door and stopped. "Bye Jessica."

Jessica just stood there confused then when she heard the door shut to her apartment she dropped down on her bed and a stared out into nothing. She knew that it would never be what she thought it would be. Love!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Chapter 2

It wasn't until 5 months later that Jessica had finally settled in and started working hardcore on different cancer cases. She tried her best to avoid James in those 5 months and she did a real good job of it. The only time they spoke was when they helped House with a case or when they had to go to a meeting with onocologists from different hospitals. They both felt the space and both knew it was probably the best thing.

Cameron sat in her usual spot which was behind House's desk in the morning checking his emails when Jessica walked in. Chase was sitting in a seat in front of his desk doing a cross word puzzle.

"Hey what's actress did a show called "The Nanny" in the 90s." Chase asked bitting on his pencil.

"Fran Drescher." Jessica said outloud as she took a seat on the bookcase facing both Cameron and Chase.

"Thank You Jessica. Ha...I finally finished." Chase cheered as he through down the paper on the desk.

"Yeah, with everyone else's help." Cameron laughed and turned off the computer.

"Your a party spolier. Speaking of parties are you guys still going to go out for a drink after work with Foreman and I." Chase asked throwing House's ball up in the air then catching it.

"Yep, I need a drink. What about you Allie?" Jessica asked.

"God, yes I need one after the week we had." she laughed then sat back rubbing her head.

"I thought you were an atheist." Jessica asked laughing lightly.

"Please, would it make you happy if I didn't say anything to do with jesus." Cameron asked roughly rubbing her head.

"Yeah, that works." Jessica said sarcastically.

Cameron raised one eyebrow at her a little taken back by Jessica's bitchyness.

"Sorry, I'm a House, I'm just a bitch by nature." she replied running a hand through her hair.

"Priceless." Chase laughed at the young House.

"What dateing life not working out so well?" Foreman asked as he walked over to the desk with his water.

"Yeah it's great with me and Greg but I been really under the weather alot lately. Probably from the hard week." Cameron replied as she continued to rub her head.

All the sudden Jessica's pager went off which startled everyone.

"Dammn, sorry guys gotta run, the boss needs to talk to me, so I guess i'll meet ya guys at 6 tonight right." she replied as she checked her pager than walked to the door. Everyone nodded and she speed away down the hall.

"_dammit what did I do now. one nurse gets a attitude and I just had to get one back. God why do I have to be a House at everything. Maybe it's just nothing." _ Jessica told herself as she made her way to Cuddy's office.

When she arrived she saw a sitting Wilson on the couch and a waiting Cuddy at her desk. Jessica got nervous not from just being next to Wilson as she took her seat but also to be in front of the boss.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Dr.Cuddy." Jessica appologized as she then smiled to Cuddy.

"That's ok Dr.House, know I wanted to talk to the both of you about going out of town for a onocologists convention in California. It would be held at the Rennaisance Hotel for 7 days. There would also be a party and performance at the Kodak theater following. Now since the two of you are my lead onocologists you are permitted to go and represent this hospital. Now can the both of you agree to go down for seven days all expenses are paid during the trip." Cuddy announced looking at the two doctors.

Both felt like the air was sucked out the room. They both looked at eachother and Jessica just smiled and answered.

"Yeah, that's fine with me if that's ok with Dr.Wilson." she announced still trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Dr.Wilson." Cuddy asked waiting impatiently.

James eyes widened slightly then he looked over at Jessica and he could tell she was still in a little state of shock herself.

"Uhhhh, no it wouldn't be a problem." Wilson answered then he tried also to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Great, your plane leaves at 9 o'clock tommorow morning,call me when you reach the hotel." Cuddy replied then handing the brochures to the two doctors.

Jessica smiled took her brochure and nearly ran down the hall to her office. Wilson was hot on her tracks. Jessica entered her office and just plopped in her chair. She threw down the brochure and laid her head in her hands.

"So much for avoiding." she mummled to herself. she jumped slightly when she heard the loud knock on her door.

"Yeah." she yelled to the door then quickly she sat up.

Wilson poked his head in then he entered slowly to the office then closed the door behind him slowly.

Both sat in silence until Jessica was the first to speak.

"What do you want James." she snapped as she riveled through her newest patient's files.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was gonna be fine." Wilso replied but was soon interrupted.

"Why wouldn't it be, we go to the function,come back and things go back to how they are." Jessica interrupted then faced a dumbstruck Wilson.

"When you say to how things are you mean not even barely speaking to eachother and ignoring eachother every second of every day." Wilson asked looking blankly at her confused face.

"James your the one that wanted to pull away, not me." she snapped then stood up from her desk chair now towering over her desk.

"Yeah well, if I remember correctly you weren't to shy to pull away from me the first time, and ruin my life." Wilson snapped back then started to rub his temple.

Jessica looked at him with nothing but pure hurt and just like her uncle her eyes parted with no emotion like a giant curtain covered her emotions.

"Jessie...I...I didn't mean that." Wilson tried to appologize but Jessica wouldn't even let him try.

"I know you didn't I'm just really having a stressfull time and I'm sorry too. Listen we do need to try to work this out some how. Just not now. Listen the friend thing is still on the table." she replied then grabbed her purse,keys and files.

"Goodbye James." she replied then left out her office door to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't have to go, plead insanity it always works." House yelled to her from the couch.

"Maybe that works for you because you are." she replied comming from her room.

"Is that what you tell Jimmy." House sanrked as he ate another chip.

"No, but he always likes me to tell him how It was my fault that we ended what we ended. Good he's such an ass." she replied throwing on her winter jacket.

"When did you get so mushy, your turning into Cameron." House pretended to shiver at the thought.

"Yeah,well don't try to screw me too." she smiled watching House shiver like he was cold.

"Burrrr, did someone leave a window open." House teased his eyes fixed on the bag of chips.

"I'm a bitch by nature, I like to mark my territory." she laughed then stole a chip from his hand.

"If you mark, please be kind and lay down a newspaper." House grinned eating another chip.

"God, haha I swear your five. How does she put up with you?" she laughed sitting next to him.

"Simple in the bedroom she likes to whip me into shpae. Speaking of whip do you got one I can borrow. Tonight were playing schoolboy." House grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there's one in there I used to whip James with." she grinned watching him shake his head in disgust.

"Ok, my joke funny, your joke cruel and unusual punishment for me because I have to live with that thought forever." House replied pushing her off the couch.

They both stoped laughing when the loud sound of a cell phone began to ring filling the livingroom.

"Hey it's yours." Jessica replied after checking hers.

"Yeah I know." House snarked in sarcasm. Jessica just stuck out her tounge.

"Hello." House talked into his phone " Yeah I'll go,give me a chance to see you." "You comming over tonight." "Fine" Bye". House ended then hung up his cell phone.

"Was it Allie." she asked grabbing her purse.

"Nope it was Cuddy, she wanted to get together with me and Allison. I'm a multiple lover." House lied with sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Right, well listen when she gets here please lock up k. g'night." she yelled over her shoulder then left her apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica awoke with a sever migrane and to the sounds of loud knocking on her front door. She looked at her clock and saw that is was 6:00 in the morning. She growled then got up and walked, more like dragged to her door and answered to see Wilson standing there.

"Ready to go." Wilson asked as he walked in.

"Shit, sorry let me get a shower and get changed and I'll be ready." she announced then walked off to her bathroom leaving Wilson to himself.

When she finished she blowdried and added loose curls to the bottom of her black wavy hair. Then she added light makeup but heavy enough to hide her red hungover eyes. It worked and she looked great with her tight blue jeans and a light blue short sleeved shirt that rested at her hips. When finished she added glasses to cover her sensitive eyes from light which made her hangover worse. She walked to the kitchen with her bags to see Wilson pouring a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"I'm ready when you are." she announced sitting on her bar stool then laying her hands on the marble kitchen island.

"Yeah, but I thought you might want a drink of this." Wilson replied the handed her the cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks." she answered and then took long sips of the coffee.

"Long night." Wilson asked trying to keep the friendly talk going.

"Yeah, had way too may drinks with Chase." she answered leaving out the part that Foreman and Cameron was there too, just to see his reaction.

"Oh, so you and Chase had a... uhhh date." he asked and that pang of jealousy hitting him hard.

"No, actually Foreman and Cameron where there too. So ready to get going." she replied smiling when she walked to the front door because of his stuttering words when he asked about a date with Chase.

"Yeah sure." he replied a bit relieved following her out the door.

When the two took off in the air plane that morning the two both sat there and knew that something would change and it might or might not be for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Reality Chapter 3

"Jessica...hey Jess wake up. Were here." Wilson announced as he shook Jessica while she lay asleep in her airplane seat.

"What...oh sorry. Ok I'm up." Jessica yawned and proceeded to stand up from her seat.

"Got it." Wilson asked a little concerned about her falling because of how sleepy she was.

Jessica looked at him and just smiled. "James, I'm sure I think I know if I can do stuff on my own. But thank you." she tried to be as polite as possible " come on Jessica for your and his sake try to be nice. ok try."

Wilson smiled back and still the look of confusion stayed on his face. "Why is she trying to be nice? Hell I'm not gonna be complaining one bit actually."

Wilson said in his mind while boarding off the plane right behind Jessica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the hotel which was beautiful and Jessica's eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store. She wanted this oppourtunity to never end. When they reached the desk they were greeted by a woman with blonde hair and a smile.

"Hello welcome to the Rennaisaince Hotel. How may I be of service?"

"Yes, we are Doctor Wilson and Dr.House we are here for the onocologists convention." Wilson responded showing the woman their Hospital badges.

"Oh yes, we have a two room suite booked for the two of you and a schedule will be sent up as soon as you call down . And here is your key. You two are room 131 on the 12th floor.

"Ok thanks." Jessica responded grabbing the keys then running for the elevators like a child.

When they reached the 12 th floor it wasn't long for Jessica to find the room and run in. Wilson just smiled at the view and shortly joined her in the room.

"Hey Jessie which room is yours and which room is mine." Wilson asked sitting down beside Jessica on the couch.

"Well which one do you want? I sorta liked the one with the bathroom connected. Unless you want that one." Jessica hoped he say she could have it.

"No, you could have it." Wilson replied. "Listen it's late and we got an early day tommorow." Wilson announced standing up and looking down at Jessica.

"Yes dad." she laughed and saluted. She gave him a peck on the cheek and dissapeared into her room. "G'night James." she threw over her shoulder before shutting the door.

"G'night Jessica" he threw to her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ms. House how do you feel on the issue of parent/child privacy acts when it comes to a child telling or not telling their parents of their illness." the proffesor asked then pointed to her obviously trying to catch her off guard because she was almost asleep.

"Well, I think the child should have some say in what he or she wants. Underage or not. The child should be told of what their options are and if the child feels that they want to choose what they want done to their bodies. So be It. Doctors should have guidelines that state that if the patient wants information confedentially between the doctor and patient then thats how it should be." Jessica smiled when she finished.

"Well shouldn't the parents know? It's their child and it should be the right to decide what could protect the child's health. Not the child." another doctor commented turning to Jessica.

"Let me ask you a question. Did you ever tell your parents the first time you did pot or smoked or drank?" she asked the young doctor.

"Well of course not." the doctor commentented.

"Well you were the child of your parents. Shouldn't they know so they could have protected your health." Jessica asked looking at the annoying doctor. This made Wilson sit back and just grin and not only Wilson was watching but the entire class was also.

"Well it was my body and I decided what was healthy for my body." the doctor commented getting annoyed.

"Well as far as I know it is the child's body and I'm sure that child could also decide what's healthy for their body too. So would you like to keep arguing over my opinon or do I have to continue to make you look like an ass to the whole class." she asked the smiled at the annoying young doctor.

The whole class of onocologists all started to grin and giggle at the beautiful and young onocologist from PPTH and at the way the young doctor from a Michigan Hospital just rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Ok, well listen it seems the lecture for today has ended. Tommorow is a free day for everyone so have fun and be back her wednesday for the next lecture." the proffeser announced then looked over at Jessica and waved her to his desk.

"Uh-oh just like a House to have to go see the teacher after class." Wilson whispered to her as he grabbed his binder.

"It's simple. He started it and I have you to come with me and talk to the teacher and be my witness." she said sarcastically trying to sound like a 7th grader.

"Yeah, listen I'll see you in the room. Good luck." he laughed and patted her on the back.

"Traitor." she whispered to him then grinned and grabbed her binder and walked down to the proffesor.

"Proffesor Grass. Listen I'm sorry for the little display but." she tried to explain but was interrupted by the young proffesor.

"Please call me Dean and don't worry I really actually enjoyed your argument. You made a valued point." he smiled and sat on his desk to face her.

"Ok, then what seems to be the problem." Jessica asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with him as he scooted closer.

"I was wondering if you'd like dinner tonight." he asked then he placed his hand on her shoulder and his thumb caressed her shoulder.

Jessica's body went on full aware and she started to fell like her air was leaving and she felt very uncomfortable. She pulled away lightly and just smiled.

"Listen, Dean I don't think so. I better be going." she replied when she tried to walk away she felt him grab her arm.

"Oh, come on one drink. I would really like to get to know you." the proffesor replied then ran a finger down her neck.

"Listen, I seriously don't think so." she replied trying to yank away.

"You sure. Cause I think you're not" he said standing up and moving her closer to him.

"Yes very. Goodbye Dean." she replied yanking away and walking quickly up the stairs and to the door.

"See you at the dance Friday night." he called to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She just she walked quickly out the door. She tried to catch her breathe and shake the events out of her head. She couldn't believe what just happened with that guy. As the elevator rose to her floor. She shook her head and held back her tears when she opened the hotel door.

"Hey what happened. Did he lecture you on proper class edecate and how It wasn't good to make a mess of the other kids." Wilson joked watching t.v

"What, ummm no actually he said that I was great today." she answered back and went to the mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of wine.

"Really is that it." Wilson asked a little concerned when he saw her hands shaking.

"Yeah, why." she faked a smile like everything is fine. "Listen I'm gonna go work out in the gym up stairs." she announced then walked to her room to change.

Wilson still felt like she was keeping something under wraps and he didn't like it. "Hey want me to go with you." he asked standing outside her door.

Jessica went through her thoughts. She knew if she said "no" he'd get more suspicious and if she said "yes" then everything would look normal but she'd still have to keep her feeling bottled up longer.

"Ummmm, I don't care if you want to that's fine." she yelled over to her door as she changed into her exercise bra and a pair of ambercrombie and Fitch sweatpants.

"Fine, let me get changed and I'll meet you in the livingroom." he replied then walked from her door and into his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you bring your ipod?" she asked standing on a treadmill.

"No, would I need an ipod?" he asked also standing on a treadmill beside her.

"God, your gonna be bored." she said then clipped her ipod holder on her pants.

"I'll tell you what. I bet I can go longer than you can at 5.0 miles per hour." she laughed setting hers up.

"Your on." he said setting his.

"On count of three hit start." she replied the looked back at her treadmill. "One..two..three." she yelled then both hit start.

It was about 10 minutes later Wilson started to pant heavy. He looked over at Jessica who kept a good breathing rate and she just looked forward. He noticed she was stareing off into something, just like when he saw her running before. It was like she was clearing her head or something. He stopped his machine finally and grabbed his water on the side of the machine. He looked up and noticed she didn't even know he stopped.

"Hey Jessica." he screamed then walked around and stood in front of her.

She shook her head like knocking it out of thought then she smiled and stopped hers then shortly she took her headphones out of her ears.

"Told ya I could go longer old man." she laughed then grabbed her water bottle and drank it down straight.

"It seemed you were more focused than I was." he grinned sitting next to her on an exercise bench.

"Don't be a sore loser It happens to the best of us." she laughed then looked at her wristwatch and cursed softly. "dammit." then sighed.

"What." he said looking at her in confusion.

"I was suppoused to be upstairs when my dress arrived. The bell boy already probably laid in on my bed." she replied then she stood up along with Wilson and they eexited the gym room.

"That's a bad thing because..." he asked continuing his confused stare as the two entered the elevators next to the gym door.

"I wanted to try it on first, just in case." she replied then stepped out the elevator once they reached their floor.

"God, I hope they got the size right. I paid $500 bucks on that thing so it better fit." she sighed then unlocked the door and walked in.

"You paid $500 dollars on a dress. Can I at least look at the dress and see if it was worth it?" he asked but Jessica blocked him from entering her room.

"Nope not till Friday night." she laughed then she shut and locked her door.

"Figures." he spoke to himself.

"I heard that James." she snapped at James from inside her room.

James just grinned and walked away into the livingroom where he sat on the couch and relaxed. It wasn't several minutes later when she walked back out in blue jeans and Wilson's old college shirt and sat beside him.

Wilson couldn't help but laugh lightly then look back at the screen.

"What." she asked confused by his laughter.

"Nothing, it's just I can't believe you kept that shirt. I would of thought you'd thrown it away by now." he laughed then examined the shirt over again with his eyes.

"Nope, never. Never throw away a perfectly good shirt just cause the guys an ass." she grinned when he looked at her in shock. "Hello I was kidding, you know a joke." she laughed then sat further back into the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Jessica awoke in a cold sweat and she began to scream at nothing. Wilson soon ran in and grabbed her which made her stop screaming and she put her head in her hands. Wilson with his arm still around her examined her trembling body.

"Hey...hey what's the matter." he asked concerned by her fragile state.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream is all." she explained then sat back in her bed.

"Are you sure." Wilson asked searching her face for an answer.

Jessica could do nothing but lay her head on his shoulder. She loved it when he cared and she did need that.

"Ummmm...yeah." she replied sitting up and wipping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, well listen I should get going." James said standing from the bed

"James...wait I was wondering." she tried to speak but found it difficult. "If you want...I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." she tried looking down at her hands.

"Jessica just surprise me." he grinned watching her then smile.

"Do you mind staying that night in here with me. I'm just sort of afraid I guess. You know beng in a different city and all. But listen you don't have to or nothing but."

Wilson sat there his mind weighed the possibile options he had. But he knew what he had to do and that was to help her anyway he could.

"Of course." he grinned then scottoed in under the covers next to her.

It was quiet for awhile before Jessica knew she had to break the ice and say what she felt which was a rare thing. She was shown at a young age that emotions were never shared or people saw you as weak. So of course growing up around as a House no one in her family shared their emotions instead they showed it and that was all. But she knew that in this case she had to tell how she felt no matter what the consequences.

"James." she asked looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." he asked resting with his arms around her body.

"Do you remember the first time we meet." she asked then looked at him in the eyes.

Wilson looked deep in her eyes a little shocked by her question but he could tell she was trying to get to a point. " Yeah I do." he grinned then watched her blush slightly.

"It was at the Winter Party at the Hospital. House had no date and you decided to accompany him to the party. I remember you getting there and every male eye was on you...haha and Greg had gottten mad and told me to keep an eye on you while he went to have a few drinks." he grinned remembering.

"If I remember correctly you kept more than two eyes on me." she laughed then wiped her hair out of her face.

"Anyway...I asked you to dance and I remember everyone in the room let us dance as they watched..." he laughed

"Oh yeah...I remember that." she giggled.

"I always remember that night." he said looking into her eyes.

Jessica just laughed and turned away. She started to feel to emotional and she felt that if she didn't redeem herself she'd sink fast into an ocean which was James Wilson.

"hmmm, you can't remember everything... I mean you probably don't remember what I even wore..." she smiled but was interrupted by James.

" You wore a...uhhh black dress that came to your ankles...low cut... spaghetti strapped and your hair was...curled but put to the top of your head with a few strands around your face." he smiled looking into her eyes watching how her expression was nothing but emotionless.

"I...I can't believe you'd remember that...I almost forgot." she laughed lightly and looked down trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey...I'll always remember that night." he said lifting her chin with his finger.

Jessica just smiled along with James. The two felt themselves lose their self control and as if their bodies were ahead of their brain they drew closer as their lips touch for the first time in a long time. They pulled apart and looked into eachothers eyes. Jessica became afraid of what had happened and turned her body away slightly.

"Good Night James." she spoke quietly and turned to her side

James layed there in total hurt evident on his face and he breathed out lighly and looked and her back rising and falling. He felt himself get farther away from her but he knew he had to be a good friend and stay even though he felt that it was more. He couldn't put his and hers heart on the line again.

"Good Night Jessie." he whispered and drifted to sleep along with Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Chapter 4

Jessica awoke to the sounds of a running shower. For a second she forgot where she was and became scared. Almost all night she had dreams of her past. She kept seeing her demon's face standing over her that night years ago and yesterday's action made it no better. Her thoughts were interrupted when Wilson had walked in wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower but Jessica really didn't mind.

"Hey." she said tiredly with a weak smile.

"Hey, feeling any better." Wilson asked sitting next to her his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, listen thank you for lastnight. I was really..." she tried to explain but was interrupted by Wilson's shaking head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just glad I was here to help." he replied then sat up from the bed pulling her up with him.

"Since today is a free day. I was thinking since you used to live here you could take me sight seeing." Wilson asked then grinned when Jessica started to smile.

"Fine, let me get a shower and get changed." she laughed then walked to her room.

She grabbed her clothes and when she took off her night clothes she smelled it and she could smell the smell of Wilson's cologne on it. She missed that smell so much. She nearly jumped 12 feet when her bedroom phone rang.

"Hello." she spoke into the phone hoping it was her Uncle.

"Hey, it's me I was wondering if the dinner thing was still on the table." Dean's voice carried into the phone.

"I said no Dean and the dinner was'nt on the table to begin with. I thought I made it clear to stop calling, writing and all of the above." she nearly screamed into the phone.

"I know you didn't mean that." He said softly into the phone

"Stop calling or…" she replied but was interrupted

"Or what you'll get that pretty boy Dr. Wilson to fight me. What is he your boyfriend or something? ha ha listen I don't take no lightly." Dean's voice carried in the phone.

"Well since you don't understand "no" then understand this..." she spoke angrily into the phone and hung it up hard to where the phone almost broke.

Wilson heard this and came to her door and knocked. "Hey, is everything ok, Who called?"

Jessica breathed out slowly and decided it was best not to worry James. " Nothing wrong suite. I just dropped the phone on accident while I was talking is all. Everythings fine." she lied as she wiped her eyes.

"Ok well, listen let's get going I wanna eat." Wilson joked then laughed at the door.

"Yeah, well keep on and I'll stay in here so long I'll make you beg." she laughed then hurried to take her shower. Shaking her head of the recent phone call.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica came out wearing a pair of hip huggers and a pink tight sleevless top that stopped at her hips and a pair of pink tennis shoes. Her hair was dressed with light curls and she had light but heavy enough makeup that made her look great. On the way out the door, Jessica nearly froze when she saw Dean walk to an indoor resturant. She walked to the door to meet Wilson with the car and prayed that Dean didn't see her.

"Hey get out I'm driving this baby." she snapped as she rounded the rented porche she let her fingers spray over the red paint as she made her way to the driver's side.

"Fine here Princess." he joked handing her the keys and he wlaked to the pasengers seat.

"Thank You." she laughed with sarcasm.

Once in the car he looked over at Jessica. "Can you even drive a stick." he asked watching her start it up and rev the engine.

"Sure I have. I've driven your stick, in many ways than driving." she joked then pulled down her sun glasses and wiggled her eyebrows. This made Wilson just turn beat red and laugh.

The whole day they shopped and she'd shown him many of the place's she's been to and she even showed him the carnival that was in town. The day was perfect and she loved every bit of it. It was around 6 o'clock at night when the two pulled up to a hotdog stand.

"C'mon let's eat." she replied looking in her car mirror checking her makeup.

"A hot dog stand? Wouldn't you rather eat at a real resturant." he asked laughing at her slightly.

"It's a resturant. An outdoor best hotdogs in this state resturant. Hell it's so conveinent you can eat on the comfort of you car's hood." she smiled then exited the car.

"It better be good." he replied getting out the car and joinging her at the stand.

"They are." she replied smiling brightly.

"Hey, Jessie." the vendor said laughing.

"Hey Vito, listen can I have two californian style works hotdogs and two cokes." she asked the italian vendor.

"For you, anything Jessie. Who's your friend?" the vendor asked preparing the hotdogs.

"This is my friend Dr.Wilson he's a Jersey boy. I wanted to give him a taste of true Californian style hotdogs." she laughed then she grabbed the hotdogs from the vendor.

"Thanks Vito." she smiled then brought the food to the hood of the car across the parking lot.

"Take care Jessie." the man smiled then greeted the next customers.

"You seem to be very populare." he smiled grabing his hot dog.

"I used to come down here, eat a hotdog and watch the sunset on the hood of my car everyday after work. Vito would be here and I'd make it the habit to eat his hotdogs for breakfast." she smiled then ate her hotdog.

Wilson ate his hotdog and he had to admit it was the best hotdog he'd ever had. " This is good food." he laughed taking another bite.

"Sure is. See better than a resturant?" she asked takeing a drink of soda.

"Much better than a resturant." he said finishing off his hotdog.

They sat there several minutes in silence watching the waves of the ocean from the parking lot.

"Hey, I was wondering. Would you mind if we go by my old job tonight and visit some of my friends?" she asked looking at him like a puppy.

Wilson could do nothing but smile at her puppy dog act. " Yes, we'll go by and see your friends." he laughed then hoped off the hood.

"Then let's go before it gets too packed." she announced opening her car door along with Wilson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Coyote Ugly they saw the long line that nearly wrapped around the block. Jessica wasn't surprised at all but Wilson sure was.

"You want me to wait in that long line." he asked when they both exited the poche.

"What long line?" she asked smiling.

"That one." he pointed as the crossed the street and walked to the bouncer at the door.

"Just watch, we don't need to wait." she laughed then walked up to the working bouncer.

"Jessie, what's up girl. I thought you were a big doctor at PPTH." the big bouncer asked embracing her in a hug.

"Joey, I am but I came over with a fellow doctor to come to a doctors convention at the Renaisance. So i decided to come by and visit."

"Sure, Jessie you and your friend go on through. Have fun ." he grinned letting Jessie and Wilson both go through.

"Love ya Joey." She grinned then took Wilson by his hand and walked throught the front doors.

"Told ya, no lines." she laughed then guided Wilson to the bar.

"I can see that. Hell I'd think you were famous with all these connections." he joked as they neared the bar.

"Oh my god!!! Jessie is that you." a woman behind the bar screamed.

"Hey Nicky how are ya girl." she screamed back

"Great, who's the hotty?" she asked extending her hand to James.

"Oh, sorry this is DR. James Wilson." she introduced him to her.

"Nice to meet you." he replied shaking her hand.

"Oh so your James Wilson. I heard alot about you." she replied letting go of his hand. " Anyway Jessie wanna work behind the bar tonight maybe give us a little taste of your style again for old times." she laughed grabbing her hand.

"No, I can't." she said loudly over the music.

"Hey Adrianne, Jessie's here and she says she can't get her ass out here and work a little." she laughed handing Adrianne the bullhorn under the bar.

"Oh really. Give me that." she said keying it up. "Hello boys and Girls it seems that tonight our long lost coyote Jessie is here with her man tonight. Now who thinks she should get her ass around here and enertain us." she announced.

The crowd howled and started to chant her name over and over.

"James... do you want me to." she asked making sure he was ok with it.

"Go ahead." he laughed

Jessica raised her hands and James helped her jump over the bar and to the other side. The crowd cheered and she waved to everyone.

"Hey give me 2 shots of Jack, 2 whiskey sour, and 5 shots of gin with a twist of lemon." the man said so fast Wilson didn't even catch that.

"Sure honey that'd be $20 dollars." She replied then she pulled out the shot glass and she twirled an twisted the bottles in the air and poured the contents into the shots. Like she was a pro.

"Hey Jess, I need that bottle." the woman across the bar screamed over.

"And I need that one." she shouted then the two threw their bottle in the air and both caught the bottels.

Jessica twirled the bottle the poured a shot into a glass and handed it to James who looked in utter surprise.

"What." she asked confused when she handed him the shot.

"Does Greg know you used to do this?" he asked laughing then he took his shot.

"Yeah, It's not the most glamorous job. But these girls are my sisters." she laughed then served another customer.

It was 3 hours later and almost hundreds of customers later that both James and Jessica decided to go.

"Hey, girls we have to get goin. We have a lecture in the morning." she smiled then hugged each one.

"Listen before you leave, please sing one song before you go." Nicky begged.

"Fine one song then I have to get James and I back to the hotel." she laughed then waved James to jump over the bar.

" Listen, You stand behind here I promised the girls to grace them with a song then we can go. K" she asked.

"Break a leg, Jessie. " he grinned then kissed her cheek.

"Tonight Boys and Girls our Coyote Jessie will greet us with a song. Let's give it up."

Wilson watched her sing and he had to admit she had a beautiful voice. He loved hearing her sing. Even though "Genie In A Bottle" wasn't the most gracious song he loved hearing her sing and loved watching her dance. He really couldn't blame all the guys in the bar for whistling and cheering. When she finished the two left and drove back to the hotel room. When they got to the room Jessica sat on the livingroom couch in silence and took out a picture.

"Hey, you ok." he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, just looking at this picture of me and the girls. That was my first night starting there. I'd never forget them." she smiled then looked at Wilson who smiled back and pointed to the picture.

"Their really special to you huh." he asked looking at her eyes fill with emotion.

"Yeah, kind of like how your special to me." she said softly then she laid her head on his chest.

" You've always been special to me too." he said into the top of her head.

" We better get to bed if we want to get to our class." he smiled pulling her off the couch with him.

"Yeah we better." she sighed then stepped close to James.

"G'night James and thank you." she replied then kissed his cheek softly but she lingered there long enough to hear his breathing quicken.

"G'night Jessie." he replied kissing her back makeing her breathe quicken.

Both pulled away and walked to seperate rooms. Both lay awake in their beds stareing at the ceiling. Thinking of the day's events and how much they both realized they loved eachother even after all the things they been through.


	5. Chapter 5

Reality Chapter 5

That morning the two went to the lecture with a new professor. Professor Massey who was the most boring talker you could ever meet. He gave a lecture so boring Jessica almost fell asleep on her binder. Wilson would occasionally kick her foot and she would do the same when he'd nod off. When the class had taken a break for a lunch, the two could swear they saw people almost running to the door to get out.

"Hey, what do you want to eat." he asked her as they exited the conference room where the lecture was being held.

"I am so tired. listen we have an hour off. I say we eat in the suite so I can take a small nap." she yawned then headed for the elevators.

"Smart. God I thought he'd never shut up." Wilson laughed as the two entered the elevator.

"Tell me about it. I think the guy made himself want to sleep." she laughed taking off her doctor coat in the elevator.

"Well counting Monday night we have only 3 more days of this. Today thank god is our last lecture then tommorow's the dance and we have two days to relax then we go back." Wilson sighed as the two made their way to their suite's door.

"Oh god please make it go faster." she sighed then when she stepped in she heard a paper being ruffled sound on the floor.

She looked down to see she was standing on an envelope. " What's this." she asked walking with it to her rooom.

"What's what." he asked then just shook his head when he saw she already shut her door.

Jessica relaxed then sat back against her headboard and read the note. " jessica, I'm sorry for what has happened and I would like to make it up soon. sighned Dean Grass. Jessica thought she was gonna puike. Instead she picked up her phone and called to the front desk.

"Hi, can I have Dr.Dean Grass's room please." she spoke into the phone still looking over the note. A few rings later a voice came over the phone.

"Dean Grass, here." he spoke into the phone.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked angrily into the phone.

"Doing what? I felt I was out of line and wanted to appologize." he spoke back into the phone.

"So all the sudden your feeling sorry." she asked angrily into the phone knowing he was full of crap.

"Why, don't you believe me." he asked trying to sound like the victim.

"Everyone lies. Stop writting, calling and talking to me." she said angrily then hang up.

"Hey, Jessie I ordered what we had last night is that ok." Wilson said walking into to her room.

"Ummmm, yeah that's fine." Jessica replied putting on a fake smile.

Wilson could see right through that fake smile. " What's wrong." he asked then stood next to her bed.

"Nothing, just tired is all. Everythings ok. Wake me up when the grub gets here. K." she replied then sat back on her bed.

"Ok, have a good sleep." Wilson replied then left shutting the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jessica had woke up early and left to get her hair and makeup done. She knew that she had to look perfect for that night and she had a little surprise for the night that she knew James would love. She didn't arrive back to the hotel room until several hours later and then when she arrived she had to sneak into her room.

"Hey Jessie, you ready to go?" Wilson shouted to her door as he looked in the mirror at his refelction. He was always nervous when it came to going to these parties especially when he had to look handsome for one special person.

"Yeah...here I am." she replied satnding in front of her door.

Wilson looked over and his jaw nearly fell to the floor. She wore almost the same dress that she wore that night when they first meet at the winter party years ago. Her hair was in the same exact way and she looked stunning not that she hasn't always looked it to him.

"Well... say something." she laughed walking up to him.

"You...you look amazing Jess." he replied his eyes still wandering over her.

"You look handsome yourself there James." she smiled then pushed a hair back off of his forehead.

"So you ready to go." he asked holding his arm out for her to take.

"Very, Dr.Wilson." she teased taking his arm.

"Dr.Jessica." he smiled then walked her to the elevators.

When they arrived Wilson was not at all surprised that every male's eye was transfixed on the young doctor on his arm. All he could do was pull her close to sort of show that she was his. Jessica felt him pull her closer and didn't move away at all but instead just smiled then winked at him.

"Dr. House, Dr. Wilson." Dean replied to the two doctors.

"Dr.Grass." Wilson replied back shaking his hand.

"Dr.House will you give me the honor of sharing one dance with me." Dean asked Holding out his hand.

"Wilson do you mind for one quick sec." she asked looking at Wilson who just gave a nod.

Jessica followed Dean onto the floor but instead of dancing she pulled him to another room out of the view of people.

"What the hell do you think your doing." she asked looking at him angrily.

"Come on Jessica I just want one chance." he replied coming closer to her.

Jessica pushed him back " Get away from me. God...understand when I say I want nothing to do with you." she nearly shouted at him.

"As I said before I don't take no lightly." he replied then pulled her roughly to him.

"Stop it...get off of me." she screamed then started to hit him and push him back.

"Stop fighting you might just learn to enjoy me." he smiled then pinned her against a wall.

Dean began to force himself closer to her and she kept hitting. When she got loose she pulled away and slapped him across the face. This angered Dean and he striked Jessica across her face which knocked her against the floor. It wasn't until at that moment Wilson was walking around looking for Jessica when he saw her no where on the dance floor.

"HELP." she screamed from the top of her voice.

Everyone stoped and looked over at the direction of the scream. Wilson recognized the scream and ran for the door. He opened it to see a struggling Jessica fighting with Dean who was trying to rip of her dress.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed and pushed Dean off her.

"Go back to the party pussy boy." he snapped and charged at Wilson

Wilson drew back and punched Dean in the jaw which made him fall through the door way of the room and out into the party. Wilson charged back after Dean but was stopped by Jessica and a group of doctors.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Wilson screamed at the doctor on the floor then pulled away.

"Someone call the police on the son of a bitch." a fellow doctor called to another doctor and grabbed onto Dean.

"You ok James."

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wilson pulled away from the doctors he noticed that Jessica had ran up the stairs and was just entering the elevators. He ran as fast as he could and took another elevator up to his floor. When he reached his floor he ran into the hotel room and noticed her door was shut and locked.

"Jessica...please open up. I have to know your ok." he said into the door.

He stood there and saw the door open slowly and a tear stanined Jessica stood at the door.

"I'm fine." she replied wiping her eyes.

"Jessica...I'm sorry I didn't watch you." he replied and grabbed her into a hug.

"It's ok. You didn't know what he was doing this trip." she replied then stopped and felt him pull away.

"What do you mean what he was doing this trip?" Wilson asked pulling away.

"James please...understand." she replied but was interrupted.

"Understand what...that you didn't trust me enough to tell me he was doing something." he snapped angrily at her.

"I do trust you it's just..." she tried but couldn't find the words.

"Just what Jessica...answer me dammit." he yelled angrily as he rubbed his temple.

"Tell you what...huh that I was a coward.That I was afraid you'll reject me." she yelled back angryer than he was.

"What like I was going to walk away? You walked out remember not me...you ruined my life." he yelled back angrily at her.

Wilson stood there and realised what he said. " Jessica...I'm..I didn't mean that." he tried but she just ran past him. "Jessica." he screamed for her.

By the time he reached the front doors of the hotel she was gone in a hotel taxi he just stood there outside the hotel and watched as the taxi pulled farther away down the street. Jessica sat there in the taxi crying hysterically her mind running past the fight she had. She knew that this was it...she was too caught up in emotions...she was out of control and it was obvious. She pulled up several minutes later at a friends beach house.

"Hey Jess, what'cha doin here?" Nicky asked greeting her at the front door.

"I...I...ruined everything Nicky." she cried and her and Nicky embraced in a hug.

"Come on in hun." she replied and let Jessica in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day James awoke on her bed...an empty bottle of jack not far from his grip. He sat up and rubbed his head and remembered what had happened the prior night. He felt like his world had crashed and he couldn't stop it. He knew for sure she was gone and he was sure it was his fault but he knew it was too late. Later that day he got his things ready and decided to check out early and come back home. He had to many memories that needed to be kept back in that room and staying in there just made him remember more.

Jessica awoke that morning after talking to Nicky the prior night and telling her everything that had happened the prior night. The same night she booked a flight out of California to New Jersey. She knew that it was done for and that she had no chance for anything. She knew he was right she did pull away and she did it again. When she arrived in Jersey she went to her apartment she knew that it was finally "the end".


	6. Chapter 6

Reality Chapter 6

It was about 2 days later when the two had reached work, both had nothing but the thought of seeing eachother again. To keep out of contact Jessica went to the confrence room for coffee and to talk to Cameron who she knew was obviously gonna be there.

"Hey Allie." Jessica smiled weakly and walked to Cameron slowly.

"Hey, Jessica oh my god we missed you so much. Greg's been worried about you...why didn't you call?" Cameron asked hugging Jessica then taking a seat back at the table.

"Well...I was really busy down there and all. So how's everything...any cases this week?" Jessica replied as she poured the freshly brewed coffee into her favorite yellow cup she had.

"We haven't had a case so far all week. What's wrong you look depressed?" Allison asked watching Jessica stare down at her coffee cup as she sat next to Cameron at the table.

"I'm leaving...I've been offered...ah uh job at the university to teach a few courses then I work full time." she replied then looked back up to see a shocked Cameron.

"Why? Aren't you happy here?" Cameron asked laying her hand on Jessica's arm.

"I...I just need to get away...It's time I moved on to better things I guess." she replied then a tear ran down her face.

"Are you sure that's it?" she asked squeezing Jessica's arm for support.

"Ummm, yeah I... I'm really gonna miss working with everyone I guess." she smiled weakly then her and Cameron embraced in a tight hug then when Foreman and Chase came in they released their hug and told everyone the sad news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sat behind his desk and just sat there with only one thing on his mind and that was Jessica who was just a door down from him. He could feel the closeness of her but knew he couldn't see her again after what had happened. For 2 days now he blamed himself. He felt he was to blame, but as much as he wanted to tell her how sorry he was, he knew she would never listen. He wouldn't blame her really. His thought were suddenly abruptly interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Come in." he replied sitting back in his chair.

Cameron's head poked around the door then her whole body walked in. "Hey, got a minute?" she asked halfway in the office.

"Yeah, sure come on in." he replied sitting up in his chair.

Cameron smiled then shut the door behind her and took a seat at the front of his desk. "What happened?" she asked sitting upward in her chair.

"What happened?" he asked slightly confused.

"What happened with you and Jessica in California?" she asked softly looking him in the eyes.

Wilson knew she knew that there was something going on and he knew she could tell he was lieing if he tried to deny anything happening. So he just looked at her in the eyes and sat back in his chair and sighed heavyly.

"We became close again and when that happened we had a fight about what happened at some dance the hotel had. She left out and that was the last time we talked to eachother." he replied sighing as his memories came back. "Why do you want to know this?" he asked very curious.

"She's leaving the hospital. She's taking a job at the university as a proffesor, she told me this morning. I also want to know because she's my friend and she's me and Greg's family." she replied looking down at her engagement ring.

Wilson's eyes traveled to her hand and saw the ring on her finger and just looked like a deer caught by the lights. He shook his head from what he just saw and instead let his mind concentrate on what was happening with Jessica.

"She's leaving the hospital?" he asked as he felt his heart drop.

"Yeah,Thursday's her last day...I don't know what happened down there but I want you to come to the party I'm throwing for her in the conference room." she replied sitting up from the chair.

"Huh...I don't think she'll want me there." he replied looking down at his hands.

"I wouldn't be so sure James." she hinted then proceeded to the office door.

"So when are you and Greg planning on announcing the engagement?" he asked grinning watching her stopping dead in her tracks.

Cameron turned slowly trying to put on her best confused face. " What's makes you think were engaged?" she asked her hand over her ring.

"Don't know it could be the fact you have a diamond ring on what's suppoused to be your ring finger." he grinned the pointed to the hand that she was covering up.

"Promise not to tell." she asked uncovering her hand.

"Yeah, congratulations Allie." he replied comming from around his desk and walking to her where he then embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks, listen I better get back to the room and get home. Just remember what I said k." she smiled then walked out the office.

"Yeah." he smiled then shut the door behind her. "Easier said than done." he said outloud to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday was around the corner faster than the two thought. That night a very nervous Jessica got her dress on and did her hair. She knew that this was it and that this was probably be the lastnight she'll see half the people at the party and probably the last time she'll see James Wilson. This thought hit her hard it the stomache to her It was a bitter pill to swallow but she knew she had to swallow it. Later that night when she arrived she immediately was meet by a room filled with her friends and balloons and streamers. She felt like she would break down there but she kept herself strong.

"We'll miss you Jessie." Chase announced embarcing Jessica in a hug.

"Yeah we all will." Replied Foreman a drink in his hand.

"I'll miss everyone too." she replied then looked around the room.

"Are you sure you wanna go. Maybe If I talk to Cuddy she'll give you a real nice parking spot." House replied standing next to her.

"I'm sure. God without the tables and stuff the room actually looks a lot bigger." she laughed then grabbed a cup from the punch table.

"Watch it Greg spiked it." Cameron replied giving fair warning.

"I figured he would." she laughed the took a drink.

Suddenly Jessica felt someone walk behind when she turned she turned to see Wilson.

"Hey, Jess." he said looking down into her eyes.

"James." she replied taking another sip from her drink.

"So your going to NYU." he said trying to keep polite conversation.

"Ummm yeah I am." she replied looking into her drink.

"Listen...can we talk." he asked looking her in her eyes.

Jessica looked in his eyes and couldn't say no, she could see the plead and desperation in his eyes and just had to give him a chance.

"Yeah, let's go to Greg's office it's quieter." she replied then walked to the office Wilson followed just a few steps behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the office Jessica hoped on Hous's desk and sat thee and waited for Wilson to speak.

"What happened in California...I was out of line and I want to say I'm sorry Jessica." he said then stepped closer to her.

"James are you saying this because I'm leaving or do you really mean it this time. Cause what you said really hurt me James." she replied looking him in his eyes.

"I really meant it Jessica and I'm sorry If what I said hurt you." he said lifting her chin so her eyes can meet his.

"James I don't know if you want to be with me." she replied the hoped off the desk.

"Why? Why did you leave and why do you think I would ever not want you." James asked confused

Jessica felt herself shiver at the rememberence of what happened but she knew he had the right to know.

"When we were dateing it was right after the Valentine's party and I found out that we were going to have a baby...and...umm I was comming home to tell you and next thing I know some guy wrestled me to the ground...and he...he raped me and I lost the baby. I just couldn't tell you, i felt ashamed and dirty and unwanted that i pushed away. And I'm sorry James..I'm so sorry." Jessica spoke the broke down in tears. She cried for only a few secounds. "That's why you don't want me James. I don't deserve you." she wiped her tears and fixed her dress and she left out the door.

James watched her walk back to the party and he followed her out the door and instead of walking to her he passed her and went over to the microphone they had and atood on a chair.

"Everyone I have something to say." James announced over the mic to everyone in the room.

"As you all may know that Jessica is leaving us tonight and I just want to say a few things."

Jessica watched in complete awe as everyone looked back at her with confused faces.

"Jessica you say that you don't know if I really want to be with you, well I want to tell you that your wrong. I know for sure that I want to be with you. I love you Jessica. I loved you since the first day we meet years ago. I never stopped Jessica and tonight if you decide to walk out that door then I know your answer, but if you stay Jessica I will spend the rest of my life making you happy." James announced steeping off the chair and walking toward her and through the small crowd.

Jessica stood theer looking away trying to tell her mind and her heart to make it's mind. Finally the two made it's mind up and she felt the strength to answer. But she first looked over at House who just nodded and she finally knew it was right.

"James...I...I love you too." she replied smiling and crying.

James dropped the microphone and both embraced in a hug and soon in a pationate kiss. Everyone in the room clapped and whistled at the couple. They broke apart and layed their head against eachother.

"So your staying I presume." James asked kissing her softly again.

"This is reality this time James, of course I'm staying." she laughed then kissed him softly again.

"Since my speech for tonight was ruined thanks to wonderboy James Wilson, I would like to announce that Dr.Cameron and I are engaged." House announced on the mic.

Everyone clapped and whistled again and the two couples continued their kissing. No matter how things might happen and change If love is destined then in reality it would always find its way back into your life forever.

The End!!!


End file.
